Real Nightmare
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Sequel to Purple Cloaked Man. Lucas had a nightmare about a strange man holding him captive. But then his nightmare became a reality. Inspire by the story, Smasher Collector. (Note: Bondage, and Nightmares)


**Author's Note: This is once again, inspired by Writer Of World's story 'Smasher Collector'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, and its characters. I just own my AU for SSB.**

Lucas' P.O.V

 _I slowly woke up to find myself tied to a pole._

 _I struggled through the ropes that are binding me. I couldn't get free._

 _There was a strange man wearing a purple cloak, preventing me from seeing his face._

 _Most of the smashers would gossip about that guy._

 _When I turned around, I saw a list of sixteen smashers. One of them is me!_

 _Tears threatened to fall down my face. How did I get here?_

 _The person closed in on me._

 _"P-Please!", I pleaded. "Let me go!"_

 _He shoved a knotted cleave gag in my mouth, and tied it tightly._

 _"Mph!"_

 _I began to whimper, as a blindfold was put on me._

 _'Why...? Why does this have to happen to me?'_

I woke up screaming, finding out it was just a dream.

Beads of sweat fell down my face.

"Lucas...?"

I heard someone calling out my name. It was Claus.

"Huh?"

"What's going on Lukey? It's like four in the morning."

Oh no. I don't want Claus to get involved into this. Even if it's a dream. I shook my head saying 'no'.

"Okay. Just checking. Be glad that mom and dad didn't hear it."

He closed the door, leaving me alone in my room again.

I couldn't sleep.

~~~time skip~~~

The day was normal, despite the nightmare I had few hours ago.

"Hey! Lucas!"

Once again, someone called out my name. It was Ness.

He rushed over to me and said, "How's it going?"

"I-I'm fine.", I lied. I still am shaky from what I just saw from my nightmare.

Ness raised an eyebrow but said, "Okay then. See you around." He smiled, and walked away.

I sighed. I don't want him to see me sad, that would make him sad too.

'Maybe going to the Sunflower Fields would make me feel better.', I thought as I started walking.

About 20 minutes had past, I need to go through the Forest of Illusion to go to that place.

I went in.

~~~time skip~~~

Going through the forest then into the fields would take about almost an hour!

Man, I'd never been to my favourite place in a long time. About 2 weeks since I'd visit there.

I looked around, seeing so many trees, yet a few beautiful flowers planted next to some.

Then I spotted an old house.

'Maybe I can rest there for a while.', I thought as I went inside.

The place looked like it hasn't have someone living here in a long time.

I used my PK Fire ability to light up a small candle I found, so that I can see better. It was pretty dark in there.

I went down a basement, to find bits of blood on the floor.

Beads of sweat fell down my face, and I started to whimper.

Then I became shock. It looked like the same place from my nightmare last night! Except, there's no list.

'I should get out of here now!', I thought as I rushed to the entrance of this house.

But then I felt someone lift me up. I kicked him in the gut before running off. He recovered so fast, as pinned me down.

"No, no, no, no, no!", I shouted. "Please no!"

I dropped the candle, as its fire went out, making the room dark again.

Then I felt a cloth cover my mouth and nose, making me loose consciousness from the chloroform effect.

~~~time skip~~~

I slowly woke up to find myself tied to a pole.

I struggled through the ropes that are binding me. I couldn't get free.

The strange man was still in front of me.

Tears threatened to fall down my face.

The person closed in on me.

"P-Please!", I pleaded. "Let me go!"

He shoved a knotted cleave gag in my mouth, and tied it tightly.

"Mph!"

I began to whimper, as a blindfold was put on me.

'Why...? Why does this have to happen to me?'

Tears fell down my eyes.

My nightmare is becoming a reality!

I was done for!

That's until I heard a shout of 'PK Flash', and 'PK Thunder'.

My eyes widened through the blindfold.

"What the fuck?!", the man shouted.

Before long, I heard him getting knocked out cold.

I felt the blindfold being removed.

It was Claus, and Ness.

"Don't worry Lucas.", Claus said as he removed the gag, while Ness started untying me.

Once done, I hugged both of them, and sobbed. "I-I thought I was done for!", I whimpered.

"It's okay Lukey. We're here."


End file.
